


Want

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid & Black✰Star try a bit of Dom/Sub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [todoroki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/todoroki/gifts).



> I did this for my friend b/c we're dirty bastards. Thanks.

“Black✰Star, _please_.”

The boy in question glanced down at his captive. He licked his lips, once, savoring the taste of the other’s skin which lingered on his tongue.

“What do you want, Kid?” His tone was low, his voice hoarse and husky. He traced a line down the soft skin of the other boy’s stomach, which quivered beneath his touch.

Kid whined. “ _Please!_ ”

He tugged meaningfully at the bonds which wrapped around his wrists, keeping his hands immobile, and jerked his hips upwards. His erection _ached_ , and his whole body seemed to burn, pleasure coursing through his overstimulated nerves like shockwaves. The soft buzz of the vibrator inside of him was barely audible over his gasping and panting.

Black✰Star teased Kid’s jutting cock with a soft kiss, a swift brush of his tongue over the slit causing Kid to arch his back and moan loudly.

“You gotta use your words,” The tan boy murmured, running his tongue over the swell of Kid’s chest, tasting sweat and salt and the heated bursts of breath from Kid’s desperation.

Kid whimpered, his arousal twitching against his belly, mercilessly denied orgasm by the ring wrapped around its base.

“P-please, Black✰Star, I-I need….” he trailed off, breath hitching when he shifted and the vibrator moved inside of him.

“Hmmm?” Black✰Star hummed, his fingers dancing over Kid’s thighs.

“I need, I, I need you t-to,” he swallowed, “t-touch me, Black✰Star, _please_.”

Black✰Star wouldn’t deny the jerk his own hips gave as his cock showed his interest, unabashedly turned on by having Kid bound and needy beneath him. His hands clenched minutely, tempted to immediately give in and just _take_ , but he steeled his resolve.

“Touch you _where_ , Kiddo?”

Again, Kid let out a long whine, accentuated by the upward cant of his hips. His eyes, having been screwed shut in pleasure, blinked open, his glazed stare focussing on Black✰Star.

His flush darkened, toes curling, “T-touch my, “ he paused, shivering, “my cock. _Please_ , touch my cock,” he begged, his sentence ending in a gasp.

Black✰Star grinned. He licked his palm before taking Kid’s erection in his hand, causing the other boy to keen and buck into him, his neglected cock eagerly leaking precum. Black✰Star rubbed his thumb over the slit, smearing the cum over the shaft of Kid’s erection, pumping it firmly and quickly.

“Yes, _yes_ , _ye-es_ ,” Kid panted enthusiastically, head thrown backwards, eyes watering from stimulation. “ _Aaaughnn_ , Black✰Star, _more_ ,” he pleaded, thrusting in time with Black✰Star’s hand, seeking release.

Bent over the other boy with his mouth next to his ear, Black✰Star’s voice was nearly a growl, “What more do you want?”

As the blue-haired boy nipped the shell of Kid’s ear, the reaper groaned, “I-I want your _mouth_ , Black✰Star, “ he panted harshly, “ _Please_ , your mouth, o-on my, in my,” Kid’s voice broke off into a whine. “I- I, B- _haah_.”

Taking pity on his captive, Black✰Star kissed the side of Kid’s jaw, before moving downwards. He nipped and licked at the smooth skin of Kid’s inner thigh, teasing his sack with his tongue. In tandem with his hand, Black✰Star swirled his tongue over the head of Kid’s cock, taking the boy’s erection into his mouth and pumping the base at the same time. Kid’s moans caused his cock to stir again, pressing hotly at the confines of his jeans.

Black✰Star tugged at the zipper of his pants, trying to find some relief, though as soon as Kid heard the sound, he moaned loudly.

“ _Mmmm_ , yes, yes, do it,” he gasped.

Catching on, Black✰Star taunted Kid a bit, “What do you want me to do?”

“ _Ah_ , I, I want you to, to put it in me, Black✰Star,” Kid stuttered.

Groaning, Black✰Star licked his lips, “Put what _where_ , Kid?”

He stroked himself slowly through the opening in his jeans, his cock almost already completely hard.

“Want--Put your, in my--, I want,” Kid whined in frustration, “I want you to _fuck me_ , Black✰Star.”

Without hesitation, Black✰Star tugged the vibrator from inside Kid and tossed it on the floor, causing Kid to groan at the sudden loss. Almost as quickly as the dildo had been pulled out, Black✰Star’s length was pushing at Kid’s stretched hole, sliding into the tight heat. Kid bit at his bottom lip to stifle the moan he felt rising from his throat. Black✰Star’s cock was larger than the toy they used, and _much_ more satisfying.

The both of them sighed, adjusting to their new position, and then almost immediately Kid was pushing back against Black✰Star. Taking the hint, the tan boy shifted and pulled out slightly--and then thrust back in, _hard_.

“ _Yee-ees_ ,” Kid hissed, and Black✰Star started a rhythm, harshly pounding into Kid’s ass, grunting against Kid’s shoulder with each thrust, and his hand trailed down to tug at Kid’s erection. Between Kid’s moans and the feeling of him stretched around his cock, Black✰Star could feel himself approaching the edge quickly. His thrusts picked up, slamming hard against Kid’s prostate as he reached release, fucking the other boy through his orgasm.

Kid writhed, the pressure against his prostate along with the heat of Black✰Star’s hand too much for him to process. He needed, he needed, he _needed--_

“B-Black✰Star, I need, _ahh_ , I ne- _eegh_ to cum, _pleas-se_ ,” Kid bucked upwards into Black✰Star’s hand, but the other boy pulled away, and Kid whimpered.

“Kid…” Black✰Star panted, sliding out from inside the other.

“ _Please_ , Black✰Star, let me _cum_ ,” he cried out, too far gone to be embarrassed by his words or actions.

Black✰Star gulped, looking down at Kid’s straining erection. Quickly, he tugged the cock ring off of Kid, and replaced it with his mouth, sucking firmly and kneading at Kid’s dripping hole with his hand. Kid gasped and jerked, the heat coiled in his stomach once again rising to the surface.

He babbled brokenly, shuddering and squirming in his bonds. “ _Plea-please, please, p-please..._ ”

Black✰Star could feel the muscles tensing beneath his hands which clamped over Kid’s hips, and he gave Kid’s erection a few more hard sucks before the boy cried out a last time and his cock jerked, warm release coating the inside of Black✰Star’s mouth. Pulling off from Kid’s softening member, the tan boy swallowed and wiped at his lips, kissing up his boyfriend’s heaving chest towards his mouth.

Kid moaned when his gasps were stifled by a hot mouth over his own, pressing back into the kiss leisurely, the desperation fading from his body. Black✰Star broke the kiss to untie Kid, who immediately grabbed onto him and curled up against him.

Black✰Star chuckled, “You tired?”

“Mmm,” Kid responded.

“You know...next time we should try chocolate syrup.”

Kid snorted.


End file.
